


Fucked My Way up to the Top

by Atomics



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Comics, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Possessive!Bruce, but ill update tags as i go along, just sorta something fun, sexy mofo Dick, sorta cracky, theres smut in this, will end up being bruce/dick most likey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomics/pseuds/Atomics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick marks something off his bucket list and the Bat is none too pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hartley_Jr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hartley_Jr/gifts).



Clark had to be careful, _beyond_ careful. He knew that. And the pretty way that Dick panted his name served as a reminder of just how delicate this was. Even when Dick happily took everything that Clark was willing to give. Even when the young adults hips slammed against his lap harder, more frantic with every thrust and Clark’s hand running up the toned back and gripping onto Dick’s shoulder, it was almost too much. 

The sound of it so lurid and alluring as the man he’d known for so long as Robin cried out and Kal knew he met it with too much force this time. The way dark hair stuck to Dick’s cheek as he fell forward, off the Kryptonian’s lap and onto his hands and knees on the hotel bed with an _ummph._ Clark should have pulled back a bit, got a grip on himself before he hurt the kid. But he followed, balancing up on his knees as he continued to thrust into the boy. One hand settled on Dick's lower back, the other still gripping at his shoulder. 

Clark knew he probably really shouldn’t be here. Shouldn’t be fucking, _and that’s what this was, plain and simple, not making love like mama would approve of, or building something greater, they were fucking_ and nothing had ever felt so good. This was Batman’s first protégé, _god_ he shouldn’t be here, shouldn’t be enjoying it so immensely. But Dick had always had a way about him. An allure, a magic that turned heads and when he came up to Clark Kent, reporter for the daily planet all smiles and wavering lashes, Clark’s brain had stopped. And now here he was, the 23 year old twisting back and pulling Clark down into a sloppy kiss that made his hips stutter. The way Dick’s mouth opened in a moan as he pressed in deeper, faster, every moment proving just how well Dick could handle anything Clark had to offer.

And it was too much, too much when one of Dick’s hands grabbed at the Superman’s own. Guiding it to his member and Clark shuttered as he stroked Dick in time with his thrusts. Dick's head thrown back, eyes drooped with lust and mouth parted. He could hear every heartbeat, every strained breath, broken moan and quiver that came out of him with it. Could hear his own pants, the own way his words stuttered when he told Dick he was close. Then the satisfied groan as he came, hips buried deep as Clark filled him. Head falling onto the youth’s shoulder blade and Dick shuttered beneath him, giving out his own cry as he released across a hotel sheets much too fancy for this kind of thing.

When Dick’s knees buckled out beneath him and he fell flat across the bed Clark made sure to roll off him. Onto his own back to try and catch his breath. Everything about this experience still screaming _intense_ into his brain. And when the glistening form pulled up and flopped across Clark’s chest, he smiled. Grinning at the breathless kisses peppered against his jaw line, bringing a hand up to rub lightly at Dick’s back fingers twisting in the ends of wily black hair.

Dick shifted up onto his forearms, and Clark could see how his face was still flushed, still looking so sweet and satisfied and if you looked up temptation in the dictionary, Clark was certain Dick’s picture would be right there, smiling that smile. Endorphins buzzing through the pair of them. 

“I can’t believe I just fucked Superman.” 

\---

Bruce swiveled in his office chair, turning to look out the wall of windows behind him that opened up to Gotham’s city skyline. He usually didn’t pay much attention to the banks or bills, but the card he’d given Dick had never really been used much and a 5 star hotel stay in Metropolis? He dialed Dick’s number. It’d be good to make sure it was Dick making the purchase, that they didn’t have some scammer getting too close to Wayne finances.

Dick’s cheery voice picked up after 5 rings, longer than it should have taken for him to answer under normal circumstances. “ _Heyya,_ B. What’s up?” His eyes narrowed, something was definitely going on.

“Dick. Are you in Metropolis?”

A brief pause, voice far too casual, _a little out of breath?_ “Uh- yea. I’m out visiting with our favorite reporter…why do you ask?” but there was still something else in Dick’s voice. Something almost teasing and it was when he heard Clark Kent’s muffled talking in the background that Bruce’s brain connected the dots. Eyes going wide and phone almost crunching in his grip.

“Put Clark on.”

“Bruce..”

_“Now.”_

Bruce was going to kill him. Kill _them_. But mainly him. Clark should know better. Dick was still at that young and reckless age, looking to live high and fast. Thrill seeking behavior definitely one of his things. But Clark was _barely_ younger than Bruce himself was. There was no excuse and from the moment Clark took the phone, Bruce knew his suspicions were right. “You two _stay put._ ” 

His mind whirled as Bruce got up. Dick had used the card, _Bruce’s card._ Which meant a part of him had wanted Bruce to find out. And even the thought that this sort of outcome had been wanted, maybe subconsciously by Dick didn’t do much to quell the anger he felt building and twisting in his stomach. Hands balling into shaking fists as he made his way to the cooperate jet.

The three of them needed to have a talk and there would be no mercy for misguided and out of line Kryptonians.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it sucks, but here's the continuation. See, I said i'd probably write more > > (never promised it'd be good tho) Hopefully I at least get around to doing the next chapter, because it'd be a fun one imo ^ ^

The moment he heard the ringing Clark knew who it was. Because of course it would be _him_. Of course Bruce would just _know._ This was Batman they were talking about. _And me having just thoroughly fucked his first Robin._

When Dick disentangled himself from Superman’s grasp, Clark would be lying if he said a part of him hadn’t considered holding on until the phone stopped. There was no way that Dick answered that call and Bruce didn’t find out. He knew the connection the two had was uncanny, but this was something else. And Dick was completely naked, sitting on the edge of the rumbled and half wrecked bed when he answered, as chipper and easy as he always was whenever it came to Bruce.

He stared up at the ceiling, how was he supposed to explain away having sex with his best friend’s metaphorical ‘first born’? He could hear the anger already in Bruce’s voice through the phone.

“Dick, maybe I ought to get going, cities to save and all that...” _‘Put Clark on.’_ Dick sighed and looked over at him. Looking a little sheepish as he crawled over and straddled Clark’s lap. Clark gulped and wished his hand didn’t automatically settle over Dick’s hip, but when he gave it a small squeeze, Dick seemed to smiled, handing the phone over. And the smile was infectious, and Dick awfully distracting as he moved Clark’s hand from his hip down his thigh, a wicked grin in place. Clark had to turn his head to the side, breathe deeply and wish he had the strength right now to move his hand before he spoke to Bruce. He didn’t.

“Y-yes?”

There was a pause. _He knows, he knows. But it’s not like Bruce could really be that upset..? I mean we’re both consenting adults and Dick’s not even actually his son..._ “You two, _stay put._ ” The force behind those words was more than enough to still even a Superman. And he nodded; only distantly realizing that Bruce wouldn’t see it, but somehow a part of him figured that Bruce would again, just know. The line went dead. _Greeat._

“ _Please_ don’t tell me he’s coming here.” Dick looked downright pouty, but it almost felt like a mask.

“I suspect you already know the answer to that.” Dick threw his head back and sunk back down off his knees, landing in a way that Clark was all too aware of in the kryptonian’s lap. “We should probably get some clothes on..” They boy’s attention snapped back to him and he smiled. It was official; no-one should be allowed to smile like that.

“Why? He knows what we were doing, _World’s Greatest Detective_ and all that. If Bruce wants to barge in all big macho man, it’s his fault if he gets an eyeful.”

Kal couldn’t help the way his chest shook with laughter at that image, nothing malicious just the whole situation had quickly spiraled into something else, something impossibly awkward and maybe after sex endorphins weren’t helping. He easily rolled Dick off his lap and stood up. Not another two seconds before he was dressed and tossing the kid his own clothes with a smile.

“I –uh this was…” Clark was lost for words, wanted to say something. Make it seem less like he was just done and discarding Dick because he felt like doing anything but that. Like he could live in this exuberant room for a year wrapped around this boy. And it was such a dangerous, addicting feeling, he wondered if this was similar to what Bruce around him felt too. It sure would explain a lot.

But even with his brain lapsing for the correct way to put it, Dick seemed to understand. Smiling as he got out of the bed and into his own jeans with more grace than Clark imagined possible after what they’d just did, how hard Clark remembered pounding into him. But Dick just rolled on his feet, still shirtless as he pecked his lips against the Superman’s and dragged a thumb across Clark’s jaw. “I know. It was great.”

Dick stepped out of the bedroom, Clark watching through the walls as he grabbed a pear from a complimentary fruit platter and collapsed down on one of the couches. Splayed out and looking the very image of satisfaction as he bit into the fruit.

“You gonna wait for Bruce in the bedroom you just fucked his eldest in? Not your best idea but hey, your choice.”

So Clark followed out of the room a little sheepish. Sitting on the opposite end of the same couch. There was plenty of other seating, sure. But even with an angry Bruce hanging over their heads, Dick still had that magnetism about him. And today was a day full of realizations that even Kryptonian DNA wasn’t immune to it.

\---

Dick knew the moment Bruce landed. Could hear the cooperate jet landing atop the roof and checked the time on his watch. _Impressive._ Clark seemed to hear it as well because he moved away from his position of slowly massaging Dick’s feet. Sliding back to the end of the couch he’d originally sat at and Dick was a bit disappointed at the loss of physical contact. It had been helping to ease his nerves a bit during the wait. Again Clark must’ve known that too because he shot Dick an apologetic smile.

He didn’t bother getting up at the knock on their door. Knew Bruce would have a key by now, or have someone there with a key. As suspected, he didn’t bother knocking twice.

But the way Bruce hesitated once inside, Dick could see it, see his brain taking in Dick lounging there shirtless as if he hadn’t seen it thousands of times before. Though never quite in this context he supposed. Dick tried to smirk, but he wasn’t so sure it came across right. His brain already going into _Bruce is here. Bruce Bruce Bruce_ mode. Before he knew it he was crossing the room, meeting him halfway and now his expression definitely wasn’t so cocky but he tried smiling all the same. Could feel the rage radiating off the man like a cloud and it was admittedly intimidating.

Before Dick could get past opening his mouth to speak Bruce’s hands were circling his face, patting over shoulders and checking him over like he’d done so often after patrols growing up. And Dick nearly felt that small boy again, surrounded by concern wrapped in a scowl. “Are you alright, Dick? _I swear if he hurt you.._ ” voice ending in a growl that brought Dick’s mind back to what was actually happening. He stilled Bruce’s hands with his own.

“ _No_ , he didn’t hurt me. C’mon Bruce.” The eye contact he was able to make was fleeting while Bruce seemed to accept those words for now, turning a gaze that quickly burned into a glare towards where Clark was behind them.

“ _You._ ” The Superman squared his shoulders and Dick had to scold himself for finding this all oddly arousing again. _Down lil Dickie. Now is not the time for you._

“What the _hell_ do you think you were doing?” Bruce spoke while he stalked over, looking every bit of his height and considerable muscle mass. The air seeming to shake with each step until he was looking Clark square in the eyes. “There are so many reasons this is _inappropriate_ , and so few for me _not_ to remind you just who it is you think you’re fucking with.”

He could see Clark shift, face pulling the same ‘about to slip into my big boy mask’ he’d seen the iconic hero draw in front of collective governments and end-of-world level villains. In his defense, it was hard not to react that way when faced with Bruce when he got like this.

But it was then that a deep beeping sounded off, echoing against itself. Another half moment before Dick realized it was the League alert going off on both the Leaguers coms. Bruce held his glare at first, before growling deep and yanking the device out of his pocket. The atmosphere immediately shifting, though not enough to be entirely comfortable.

Dick stepped forward. “You need me, Bruce? I can be ready in less than 5.”

“I- No, we should be able to handle this. Superman, go to the Watchtower and collect the current response team in the meeting hall, I’ll be right behind. But know that this conversation _is not over._ ”

Clark looked almost grateful for the emergency, nodding and taking off. Bruce walked back over to where Dick was standing still. Shoulder’s straighter and still ready to follow and join if needed. But his long time mentor just ran both hands through the young adult’s hair, holding onto the sides of his head, reconnecting in a silent way that felt like everything Dick had ever missed. Their eyes locked before the man pressed a kiss to the top of his forehead. “I know this wasn’t your fault, Dick. I don’t blame you.”

Bruce pulled away and before Dick could adequately collect his thoughts, he was gone too. Leaving a feeling of frustration below the protégés skin and a sinking feeling that maybe this was going to turn out harder than he imagined. _It always is with Bruce._ But that didn't mean he had to let Bruce ruin everything. Dick brought out his cell phone and dialed the first number he could think of. 

"Wally? You're never going to guess what just happened." 

**Author's Note:**

> Crazy surprise but this is something Sol and I were talking about and I wasn't planning on actually writing it but it was fun and I did? Also there's a decent more to this rattling on in my (our) brain(s). I'll probably end up writing it if i'm honest with myself.


End file.
